Map
by goaway
Summary: It an odd story and its short! it is probaly bad but review anyhow!! Review or flame please! (And sorry about the strange signs in chapter 4!)
1. Chapter One

All the characters belong to JK Rolling the plot is mine.  
  
  
"Fa la la la la la la la la!" Fred sang with his wonderful voice. "Oi, George!" he was talking this time, thank goodness. "Look what I found!!!! So George, being who he is, found several secret passages to get from one side of the hall to were Fred was. " And just what did you find?" George asked in an odd tone. "A piece parchment for 1000 AD," Fred replied, " nothing amazing about that."  
  
  
"Lets get it framed, or analyzed, or something," George pleaded. " Not in my life," was the evil reply from is twin, "I want to se if it's like the map."   
Just then the bell rang and they were off to charms. "Today we will learn the mose charm," squeaked Flitwick. "Just pull out a piece of parchment, point you wand and say IGALYWIGGALYBOB!" "Igalywiggalybob!" Shouted George. "Oh my god George" whispered his twin, "look."  
  
  
  
Ok, Rolling owns every thing except the plot and the mose charm!!! Even though it is short, and probably horrible, please review!!! THANX!! 


	2. Chapter Two

MORE OF THE STORY!! THIS ONE WILL BE LONGER!!  
  
  
Before them they saw a map better that the Marauders Map. It had every thing the other map had but more passages, ways to Hogsmade, and it showed the chamber of secrets!!!!!!! "Well, the twins have done it," commented Filtwick. Every one gasped!! THE TWINS DID SOMETHING RIGHT!! The ball rang and they were of again. This time to a horrible double potions.  
"Today we will make the water proof potion," an unpleasant oily voice greeted their ears, "a very hard one. I have a felling that some of you may not be up to it." After everyone's potion was finished Snape allowed them to test it. "Weasly and Weasly, l think you should test yours." They grabbed the piece of parchment, now blank, and dipped it in their bubbling cauldron.   
When they finally go out, with the water proof map, they went to lunch. "Ummmm, yummy potatoes," said George. "YUMMY!" said Fred. And then the took a chance in the library. Unable to find any thing in there, they looked to the trophy cabinet to see if Tom Marvolo Riddle was there. Luckily for the he was there. "Well, I guess he just wrote on the parchment after he found out it was a map," said Fred after their detective work was over. George could see why, Riddle would only be about 67. Way to young to have written the map. So who did? That question would remain unanswered for now. OOOOO I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS!! Well, LETS GET ON WITH THE FIC! The last day before winter break was OK. Having no homework was the bomb!! But the MAP was still on there minds. What is it? Who wrote it? And so on. They could hardly enjoy the pie. They even had thoughts to stay back from Hogsmade. It was such a weight on their minds. The thought that the would not get anyone presets made them go. After their eventful Christmas shopping, they stopped for some YUMMY butterbeer. They were in such hi spirits they forgot about the MAP until they herd Tom's name. His full name. Mixed up. Harry Potter had said it. VOLDEMORT!  
  
  
Well every thing here belongs to Rowling expt the plot and MAP!! Please Review!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer, I own what I own and nothing else!  
  
So after our brave, um, heroes found out who Tommy really is they were flabbergasted! As they started walking back over the grounds to the castle their minds worked furiously at the new conclusion forming in their minds.  
  
"The dude who made this map is evilful!! What should we do??"  
  
"Dunno Fred, aren't you the mastermind??"  
  
"Um, y-no." PAUSE! * I know this might not be what you want to read, but this is MY fic! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! * UNPAUSE  
  
"I know what we'll do George, we will through it into the lake!! The ink will get all smudged then!"  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something?? You know, from the previous chapters??" George said as he left Fred on the grounds.  
  
"Oh ya. What should we do then?? George? George?? Do you know were George is?? Why am I asking you?? Oh well."  
  
* * * *  
  
At dinner that night the twins talked about how they could get rid of it. They finally went to sleep and had horrible dreams. In their dream they fell down a black hole. When they woke up they were somewhere totally different.  
  
A/n I know that was short like everything else, but oh well! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own what I own and nothin' else.   
  
Fred and George both woke up in a strange place. (Well DUH! What did you think would happen??) It was purple w/ yellow poke-a-dots and smelled like peanut butter.   
p"Where are we?" asked Fred to George who obviously didn't know what was going on.   
p "I dunno, why would I. But, I know that we still have the horrible map!"  
p "We do George?? I tought you got rid of it."  
p "That's why you're holding it Fred!"  
Just then an evil looking dude entered the stinky room.  
p "Hello. Allow me to sing my favorite song:  
pF is for fire the burns down the whole town. U is for uranium! N is for no survivors, down here in the deep blue sea!"  
p "Fred isn't that part of a sponge-bob song??"  
p "How would I know??? How do YOU know??? We grew up far away from muggles! And how would a fire burn down the whole town in the deep blue sea?? I'm confused"  
"So is every body else."  
Just then, the evil lookin' dude made about ten sudden movements in a row. Just too tell every-body he was still there.  
"I'm still here, and you fan-fic author and stop calling me evil lookin' dude 'cause now you decided who I am. I am Lord Voldermort, or Tom Marvilo Riddle." (Well who else did you think it would be??)  
p "OOOOOOOOOOOOOO AHHHHHHHHHH!" Fred and George were in awe.   
(Lets re-write that part!)  
p "AHHHHHHHHHHHH ITS YOU KNOW WHO!!!!!!!! SAVE US, SAVE US!!!!!" Fred and George were so scared that they peed in their pants.  
(That's more like it! :D)  
"Yes, yes I am sooooooo powerful and scary. But that is not why I am lookin' in on red headed people. I would like you too meet Dr. Evil (or Ducky) 's son, Scott."  
p "I thought this was a Harry Potter fan-fic," said George and Fred together.   
br  
A/N: Ya, take five people, that's a rap! I'm gunna stop here today 'cause my muse left. :( well, I'll let the characters say somethin'.  
br  
G/N: Hey! Its me George! And I don't have anything too say.  
br  
A/N: So, please review or flame! :D! 


End file.
